Backstab
by ForeverYoung0422
Summary: Jen is the only girl on the team so needless to say it was going to be hard for her. But of course she is the spy, the one that no one trusts and likes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - So this is the first chapter of my probably-not-so-good TF2 fan fiction... if you have some ideas for this story, please do say so, thanks and enjoy the story! :)

* * *

"NO!"

Darkness, all I see is darkness. Almost as fast as the darkness came, I was back in the respawn room.

"Ugh…" that horrible feeling each time I get after respawn always gets annoys me so much.

"Hello my darling."

"Wha.. oh it's you."

"Come on… that's no way to talking to your one and only true love."

"For the record, I never said that."

"But you showed it to me last night…"

Before I knew it, my face burned up and I reached for my ears to check if my ears were red hot.

"Aw… I love it when you do that!"

"Fuck you."

Honestly, I have absolutely no clue how I got myself into this mess. First of all I've always been the girly-girl of the house and now I'm fighting and backstabbing for a living. Second I've always had that issue of fainting on the sight of blood and now I practically roll in blood everyday and actually find the smell and taste of blood good. Last, for a peace activist, I'm somehow engaged in a never-ending war.

Sure the TF2 Industry pays really well and after a while I do enjoy the art of backstabbing. But seriously, do I look like the fighting type? I mean, for 4 years of my life I did join color guard and spend a good deal of time playing around with a saber but a butterfly knife is way different from that.

I remember when I was recruited for the position. Some guys in a dark alley cornered me when I was walking home from school after a color guard practice. I thought I was going to be doomed but before I knew it my body went into motion and my saber took the lead. To tell the truth, I didn't even know what happened, it was a black out moment and then me and my saber covered in blood with the guys in a puddle of blood.

Of course I was horrified, who wouldn't be? After I came to my senses, I ran straight home. After cleaning myself and my saber with the garden water hose I walked inside, prepared for some cops to jump into my face and call me a murderer. Instead, I found my parents in the living room talking with a young lady in purple. After 10 minutes of "WTF!", I finally figured out who the lady was, she was Ms. Pauling, who is supposedly from a really exclusive private boarding school that wants to recruit me.

Sure my parents and I were happy and of course we agreed to her terms so I was scheduled to leave immediately that night with only close personal possessions.

On the way to my "new school", Ms. Pauling confronted me about what I did that night and needless to say, I was scared to death. But right before I go into a nervous breakdown and pull out my saber to "finish the job", Ms. Pauling explained to me about the TF2 Industry and the Reliable Excavation Demolition, the RED. With everything out in the open and the clear options of join or jail, I choose to join.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note ~ I'm so sorry for not updating with a schedule! You'd think with summer I would update more but... ya... so sorry... well, I hope you guys would still like my story.

* * *

"Scout what are you doing here?" to be honest, I have almost to none interest of love life right now with the job that is offered by RED but of course Scout here doesn't understand that.

"Nothing, I just got send back here like you." By the way he is jumping around; I really doubt he just respawned.

"Oh sure…"

"So how did my favorite Spy got here?" really? Your favorite Spy? I thought he made his feelings for me really clear when I meet him the first time and he called me a shape shirting rat.

"A Pyro got me with his flamethrower." Gods I hate the BLU Pyro… that dude has been in my way since day one.

"Poor you… do you need a hug to recover?" With a pouty face no less… that boy better stop before I stop him

Before he could inch closer to me punched him in the stomach and made him double over.

"I'll take that as a no…" I can hear the pain in his voice and that definitely satisfied me.

"Good." I say as I walk away. "And you might as well just stay off the field now since the match is about to end."

"Ugh…" oh I just love how much of a punch I can throw.

Almost as soon as I walked away from Scout, the Adm.'s voice boomed over head saying: "RED has captured the final point."

"Great… the day has ended." Honestly, I don't know if I'm happy or not… I missed so many backstabbing chances today but now I also have more time to rest… good and bad I guess, if anything it could be worse.

But… backstabbing is so much fun! Before I came here, I never thought I would think that but after a few weeks, things only got better and better. My personal favorite way of backstabbing was to sneak next to a Sniper cloaked, give him a little kiss on the cheek, and then backstab him. It is so amusing to see the Sniper respawn back to the field absolutely furious and yet the next time I do it, he would fall for it again.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen and found the Sniper sitting there alone sipping coffee.

"Hey Sniper." I say as I walk and pull a chair to sit next to him. In my opinion Sniper was the only sane person next to me in the entire team so I tend to talk with him most of the times. Most times I do feel like I annoy him greatly but soon he started to open up to me as well.

"Hiya Spook." He said and gave me a small smile. "How was your day?"

I reached for his coffee and took a sip. Ew, decafe. "Meh, could be worse."

He took back his coffee and said, "Well how so?"

"First the BLU Pyro got me right before the match ended and then Scout just so happened to get respawned before me so I was alone with him." I must have showed a good deal of annoyance and didn't sound like myself since Sniper raised his eyebrow and looked confused.

"So if that god damn Pyro didn't get me today, today would be my first no-respawn day and to me, that would be a good achievement."

"Understood." Sniper nodded and motioned his hand for me to continue my explanation.

"And about Scout… my womanly instinct tells me he has a major crush on me judging from the way he acts around me and the way he follows me everywhere."

"Oh…" I can see Sniper's brain working to figure out exactly what Scout did to make me think that. What was I thinking? How can I think a guy to understand that? Especially a guy that spend most of his free time avoiding girls and girl talks. "Well I can't really help that much on this topic but I can give you an advice if you're up for it."

"Sure, let's hear it." Why not? He is a guy after all; maybe he'll know something that I don't.

"If he truly likes you, and from the way he acts around you, I say he does. Give him a chance, just one chance for him to show."

My jaw dropped.

"But… But… But he's SCOUT! He's nothing but an annoying and over energized bunny!"

Sniper chuckled at my nickname for Scout and continued. "Well if there is one thing I know is that everyone deserves a chance. Plus how bad could it be?"


End file.
